Focus
by Jiggywidit
Summary: It's like a love-hate relationship, except it's mostly hate.


1

On the first day of school, Kaname finds out he shares his homeroom with none other than Yuuki. Irritation causes him to pick a seat across the room from him. He imagines it gives him a wide berth from trouble. When he looks towards the far corners of the room, Yuuki is lazily looking out the open window.

Kaname tries not to think of cool anime characters and convenient window seats.

2

Kaname, unable to focus on work for once, sneaks a glance to the back. Yuuki is only half listening to the teacher, cheek resting against palm. It takes a few moments for Kaname to realize he's staring back at him.

Later as the group walks home, Kaname's notes are stolen right out of his bag.

He forces himself to mind until he gets it back

-and that's when he gives the bastard a good whack on the head.

3

He's the last to get to the cafeteria table. Everyone else seems to have scrambled for a seat and stares at him knowingly. The only seat left is the one next to Yuuki.

It's a sign.

It's an omen.

He takes his seat carefully and sets his tray down even more so.

That's when he realizes he doesn't have any utensils.

When he gets back, half of his food is already gone. All except Shun have turned their faces away, only to show a visible bulge in their cheeks. Shun's mouth gapes open, close, open again like he wants to say something but-

Kaname just takes his seat again. He's proud of his self-restraint.

...then he notices a suspicious outline of two sticks in Yuuki's sleeve.

He whacks him in the face this time, just to make his anger visible.

4

When the group tries to barge into Kaname's home, he nearly shuts the door in their faces. The only thing keeping him from it is his mother's pleading voice. He regretfully shuts the door behind them as they come in, leaving shoes behind haphazardly.

They've already settled into his room like they live there. He wants to shout, to be violent, but the energy has already been drained out of him. He only has enough left for studying.

Kaname ignores all of them by keeping his nose in a textbook. He reaches for a pen only to find that it has gone missing. He excuses himself, but no one seems to care. He'd rather not ask the others for one, he knows all he'll get in return are blank stares. Anyway, it gives him a chance to leave the room full of monkeys.

In the dark of the hallway, he trips. As he struggles to get up, a hand grabs his ankle and pulls him into the nearest room.

He hisses; one part pain, two parts irritation.

"You idiot, this is my mother's room-"  
"Shh."

A hand trails up Kaname's side and he shivers into it. It's an unfamiliar feeling, yet his body welcomes it. His mind refuses to believe it, to want it.

_No. No, no, no._

The tip of his nose trails up Kaname's neck to the back of his ear. He can hide his blush, but not his shaking. The atramentaceous room is crumbling around him, no, melting away, and he can only hold on to the carpet beneath his fingertips.

The other boy whispers into his ear. _No_, he wants to whisper back, but he holds himself together. He feels drunk on fear and something akin to desire, perhaps lust. It's a strange, dangerous combination.

_"Don't act like this doesn't affect you."_

Kaname's breath turns shallow. Breathe slower, he tells himself, but only manages to breathe quickly through his nose.

_"I don't need to, because it doesn't."_

A brush of lips and a caress of a breath, Kaname knows he will regret his words later.

Yuuki leaves the room first. Kaname lies there, trying to desperately calm his nerves. He stares at the soft line of light streaming through the open door. Then, he gets up and leaves.

Rambunctious laughter only serves to remind him of his forgotten goal. He can't look at any of them, and even though he knows they aren't, he can feel their stares burning into him. He fixes his glasses and sits.

Across the table, Yuuki hands him a pen. The same pen he thought he lost. His face shows nothing, but his eyes- they know.

Yuuki can go to hell for all he cares.

* * *

_wrote the first three a bunch of months before numero four, i hope you can't tell the difference. _

_i hope kaname is tsun enough here oh well  
_

_Thank you for reading.  
_


End file.
